mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Overcharge (PowerForm)
Overcharge, is the obtained Power Form that Noa Doc can use through the DocSoul available in The Core. His official human form has not been revealed yet. Overcharge was unlocked by Maker to defeat his father Demolisher during his second return. History With the arrival of the all powerful Demolisher, Jack and Noa pled to Maker to give Noa a new Power Form who was able to defeat Demolisher. Maker refused their pled because he didn't want Noa to interfere with the vendetta of his father. He further explained that Demolisher would be able to assimilate with the DocSoul if it ever gained access to Master Control. After their conversation, Maker left in his pursue for his father but made a pit stop at The Core. He looked into its special database to look for a Power Form perfect for his father. When Maker returned, he unlocked Overcharge for Noa by the input of a special code. Noa proceeded to use it and defeated Demolisher very easily but he fled. At a much later date, Overcharge was used to implement a feature in the DocSoul allowing it to deactivate The Island's defensive systems at any moment anywhere. This however would only apply to The Island "lock-down" system. Personality As Overcharge, Noa is more childish. Most of the time she transforms into it, she uses its powers for fun. She travels through the internet and sneaks into highly guarded networks like The Tower and the Doc Boat. Though OverCharge also gets more frightened whenever faced with a larger opponent than itself. Overcharge is also used on serious occasions. Most notably, Noa used it so the DocSoul can deactivate The Island's defense systems if necessary. Overcharge is arguably Noa's best Power Form to take down mechanical and technical opponents. As shown at it's first fight, it defeated the dangerously powerful Demolisher with little effort. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Intelligence: Overcharge's size belies his great calculative and technical intellect. He can create almost anything from spare parts and know the function of any device at a glance. He used his intellect to implement a feature within the DocSoul so it could deactivate the Islands defense systems easily and can process information at an execrated speed. His expertise includes theoretical computer science such as mathematics, computer science, data processing and programming. Enhanced Agility: Overcharge's size allows him to effectively dodge attacks from large opponents. He can also squeeze into small spaces to escape from big opponents. He can easily evade the physical, close ranged attacks from his enemies as well as ranged attacks. Technology Manipulation: Overcharge can control technology by stimulating certain parts of their anatomy, if such beings can be controlled by external stimuli. He can control the flow of intricate machinery and can allow them to assemble or disengage their programming at will. Technology Possession: Overcharge can possess and inhabit electronics, machinery and technology. This allows him to defeat robotic opponents from the inside. Or allow him to literally travel inside computers and traverse the word wide web and otherwise. Laser Beams Emission: Overcharge can fire powerful red laser beams from his eyes. These laser beams range from small to large forces to rapidly and continuously fired. These beams are not powerful enough to use in combat or significantly hurt his opponents. It is mostly used to melt metallic objects but only at close range. Computer Interaction: Overcharge can interface with computers, data, internet and world wide webs with no effort. This allows him to download and gather information from the web via computers very effectively and efficiently. Computer Hacking: Overcharge can also hack into computer systems with ease. He can easily hack onto Creator's and Schepper's computer undetected and access classified information. He can easily bypass firewalls of any type and avoid any potential viruses. Computer Perception: Overcharge possesses the analytical prowess of a supercomputer, allowing him to compute and process information at great speeds. He can easily obtain large amounts of online information and use it in various ways. Scanner Vision: Overcharge can perform complex visual scans on the environment around him and determine the intimate properties or detect any unusual presence. It's also excellent for gathering information such as the overall health from his opponents, their stats, heat signatures and even their heart rate. Levitation: Overcharge is able to fly and hover in the air. He can only fly at normal speeds and cannot fly at high speeds. Electronic Disruption: Overcharge can disrupt electronic signals, performing such feats as causing cell phones and machinery to work erratically. Electronic Communication: Overcharge can perceive, intercept, generate, and interpret electronic, digital, and radio transmissions without accessing any standard source of communication. Signature Moves Overcharge's signature move is: *'Signal Wave': Overcharge raises his antenna in the air while it glows silver it then vibrates, releasing damaging silver sound waves from it, creating a siren-like sound which hurts everyone in its radius. Weaknesses/Resistances Small Physique: Overcharge's small size makes him unsuitable for physical battle, so he must outsmart his enemies in a fight. Unless his opponent(s) are mechanical or technical which is where he has an advantage. EMP + Electricity Weakness: Overcharge can be short circuited when overloaded with large amounts of Electricity as well as EMP's, resulting in him transforming back to human form. Assimilation/Possession Immunity: Overcharge cannot be assimilated, possessed or controlled even if it's used when Master Control is active. Inner Circuit Undetectability: When Overcharge enters a computer or network, he can't be detected. Not even The Tower's computer can locate him. He can only be located if he leaves the network or computer and when he enters it externally. Trivia *Overcharge is the newest Power Form in Noa's arsenal. *Overcharge was the first character ever to easily defeat Demolisher. *Overcharge is Noa's smallest Power Form. *Overcharge has the lowest Signature Moves, with 1, of all the non-Fusion Power Forms in the DocSoul. **FireRider (PowerForm) has the most Signature Moves, with 4. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power Forms Category:Doc Family Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Heroes Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:Robots Category:High Intelligence PowerForms Category:Robot Based PowerForms